Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In recent time, development is undergoing for functions capable of controlling, by using a mobile terminal, cooling/heating systems such as a boiler, an air conditioner and the like, kitchen appliances such as a microwave oven, an electric rice cooker, a dish dryer and a dish washer, and home appliances such as a washing machine and the like, in addition to a computer, a lighting device, a TV set, an audio device, a pet feeder, etc.
However, in general, the mobile terminal outputs unique (specific) icons for receiving a touch input applied thereto for controlling each home appliance, and a user cannot intuitively sense such icons.